1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection video display system such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known projection video display system of this kind in which air generated by driving a sirocco fan having an excellent static pressure characteristic is sent to a liquid crystal light bulb as a display device housed in a body case. Since the liquid crystal light bulb generates heat by light emitted from a light source, by sending cooling air from the sirocco fan to the liquid crystal light bulb, the liquid crystal light bulb can be cooled efficiently (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-53200).
During use of the projection video display system, cooling air constantly flows to the liquid crystal light bulb. Therefore, dusts included in the cooling air may be adhered to the liquid crystal light bulb. In the case where dusts are adhered to the liquid crystal light bulb, deterioration in the quality of a projection video image such as disturbance of a projection image occurs. It is consequently necessary to remove the dusts adhered to the liquid crystal light bulb.
However, the user is not allowed to open the body case housing the liquid crystal light bulb in consideration of maintenance of performance and safety. As a result, the user has to ask a maintenance company to visit for maintenance or has to send the projection video display system to a maintenance company. That is, there is a problem that the work of removing dusts adhered to the liquid crystal light bulb is troublesome.
The present invention has been achieved to solve such a problem and an object of the invention is to provide a projection video display system in which dusts adhered to a display device can be easily removed by the user with a simple configuration.